A meal to remember
by The Shadow Summoner
Summary: William can't cook to safe himself, and Grell is too willing to teach him. Grelliam. Collab with Hikari4444. Disclaimer: Hikari4444 and I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any characters because if we did, Kuroshitsuji would be full of fluff and Grelliam. So remember, they belong to Yana Toboso.


How to make a proper dinner.

Collab with Hikari4444

Disclaimer: Hikari4444 and I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any characters because if we did, Kuroshitsuji would be full of fluff and Grelliam. So remember, they belong to Yana Toboso.

Author Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and Hik's third fanfiction, so please review so we know what we have to do with this. Thank you very much.

47474747

William couldn't cook, and everybody in the Shinigami Division knew it after he nearly burned down his house. And if he cooked something successfully, avoided burning his house again, then an ambulance would always be called… Always.

William was not very proud about that. He kept trying, but everytime the result was the same: he had to see either a doctor or the toilet. So, despite it being against his will, he was asking Grell for help.

"Of course I will help you Will~ but only if you give me something as a present, a kiss perhaps~" Grell purred, then giggled like a fangirl.

"Sutcliff, you can help me or I will find someone else" He frowned. "Fine fine~ Anything for you, Willy dear~"

47474747

Grell arrived at 7:00 pm at William's house. He knocked on the door twice, humming a little while waiting for response. The door opened, revealed William in his usual uniform without his vest. He took a quick glance at the redhead's attire. He wore a simple red dress that reached over his knee a bit, a white braid tracing the end of it. Madam's red coat still hung on his elbow. His leg was clad in white stockings and adored by red high heels. His hair was tied loosely into a ponytail. Grell looked absolutely beautiful! And after he realised how far his mind was wandering, the brunette wanted to smack himself so badlyfor thinking about such thing. It might seem long when described but not so long to act. In reality, only two seconds was consumed. One for the taller reaper to judge his partner and one for him to stepped aside and let the smaller man in. After Will had locked the door, he led Grell into his kitchen. The redhead reached down and pulled off his heels before entering the hallway. He observed the room, trying to remember his Willy's taste. Cream striped walls decorated with some fine scenery paintings, an elegant wooden table in the middle, a refrigerator, an oven, a stove, etc. things that you might see in a normal household . He breathed in. Fresh and crisp, just like William.

"You really need to add more red to this room. It's too dull and boring." He commented.

"Really Sutcliff, I don't want my house to look like it is on fire" William glared.

"Technically, it was on fire once, Will. You need to be more careful."

"Honestly, did you come here to help me or to mock me?"

"Fine fine." Grell rolled his eyes then smiled again, showing his shark-like teeth: "As long as I can cook my Will's lunch, just have it in your way!"

"First of all, Sutcliff, I'm not your man. And second, if you don't want to help, please get out and let me do it myself. "

"You don't know what will come Willu." the redhead pouted "Besides, I don't want you to have a trip to the hospital again.", he giggled.

"Let's get to work, then." The brunette sighed.

47474747

Mess.

William's kitchen had become a mess. An utterly mess.

"Seriously Will, pasta is not that hard to cook!"

"Will, you have to get an eye on that!"

"Willlllll~ This is sugar, not salt! I wonder how the hell you could survive for 90 years!"

"Will~"

If William was a picture of patient, then now he was not. Cooking was hard, and Grell was making it harder. The redhead kept blabbing non stop, and every time he did something wrong, the red shinigami would use a woonden spoon to wack him on the head. It seemed that it was a pay-back for all the time he wacked Grell in the office. Oh… He will be sure to make it even.

"Will daring, are you even listening to me, dear?"

…Eye twitching. "Yes, I do, Sutcliff." The redhead sure knew how to pull everybody off their thought. Even thinking about it gave him a headache.

"So could you please retell me how to make a proper dinner?" Asked by the smaller man, full of sarcasm.

"…"

"I knew it! Honestly Will~" He smirked "You always tell me to pay attention, and now you don't. It doesn't seem fair, does it?" Oh, how much he wanted to wipe that smirk off Grell's face.

The brunette reached up to adjust his glasses. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be distracted. It's just that cooking is hard, and you keep talking nonstop about things, which half of it wasn't even about cooking!"

"Come on, Will." The readhead scoffed "It's actually not that hard. Because you always pay attention to stuffs other than cooking that it might seem so!"

"And tell me, what took away my attention?" William asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, I wonder~" Grell smirked "Maybe me, ne?"

"I'd rather pay attention to that picture behind you."

"So cold Will, so cold~"The redhead pouted, then giggling: "Just how I like my man~"

"Honestly, Sutcliff, how many times must I tell you I'm NOT your man?!" The brunette grumbled.

Finally! Finally, the meal was done! And it was set neatly on the table, compared to the rest of the kitchen. William felt very proud of himself, because for the first time he could cook without burning his entire kitchen. He should thank God for that. No, maybe he should thank Grell, if it hadn't been for the redhead's help, he couldn't have finished it properly.

"Thank you, Sutcliff! I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for my dear, Willy~" The redhead giggled, then smirked "You should thank me properly, ne ne Will?" He pouted, his lips formed a cute curve. William knew exactly what Grell wanted, a kiss. He had been asking for it since the minute Will asked for help.

"I suppose a kiss won't harm." He sighed, then lowered his head to kiss Grell's pouting lip. The kiss was soft, only last for few seconds and when William pulled away, there was a pink blush on his face. Grell looked like he was about to explode. He moved his fingers to touch his still tingling lips with disbelief. Expecting a refusal like usual from the brunette, he didn't have a chance to believe this was real.

"My… my William, that was… good! Do it again~!" The redhead shouted, wiggling his hip excitedly.

"A-absolutely not, Sutcliff!" The brunette uttered, blushing softly "Let's not make a habit of this."

"You don't know what will come, Willu~" Grell pouted, pulling the older forward by his tie, crushing their lips together. At first, the dark haired shinigami's eyes widen, than slid shut. His hands crept around the redhead and rested at his waist. Grell's lips were soft and plump, like the sweetest, softest cherry pie he'd ever tasted… So inviting. While he was enjoying, savoring the dainty, Grell swept his wet tongue gently, asking for entrance. Will had no choice but to hesitantly open his mouth for the intrusion and give in to the kiss. After minutes of chasing and wrestling, they parted, panting, a string of saliva appeared as they pulled away. Grell's lips curved into the widest grin he'd ever shown, and William had the cutest blush you'd ever seen on his face. The brunette reached up to adjust his glasses, as a nervous habit, then looked away, sighed.

"Honestly, Grell."

47474747

That day, William was lucky he didn't have to visit the hospital.

Because unfortunately, Grell was the one to try the food first. Since then, William had been officially banned from cooking by the redhead when he visited him in the hospital.  
>But he didn't mind it much. After all, the redhead had promised to make both lunch and dinner for him then, as he didn't want "his Willy" to get sick and improve theire "relationship", or so he said.<br>And he was so damn good when it came to cooking or persuading people. Not that Will minded being talked into, actually… Spending more time with Grell was kinda… enjoyable, he guessed?  
>Sometimes, when his mind was relaxing in his own peaceful space and a certain red face popped up, he often asked himself one question: "Should he have asked for that certain-red-face's help sooner? That cherry pie was so delicious…"<p> 


End file.
